


Legendary Lovers; Your Hand In Mine [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Series: Good Omens podfics [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: .zip files, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Communication, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, multiple versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: Missing scene. Crowley had, Aziraphale noticed, sunk further into his seat by increments, but in a way that left him nearly slumped against Aziraphale’s side.And, oh, neither side would have liked that, at all.But, then again, what did it matter?[Length: 22mins]





	Legendary Lovers; Your Hand In Mine [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Legendary Lovers; Your Hand In Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344304) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 

> I posted this before, but am reposting it since it took so long.
> 
> There are two versions of this below. My attempt at a British accent, and when I gave up the ghost after two months of trying to improve and then re-recorded it in an American accent.
> 
> My cat took out my mic, so I'm currently making due with a cheap one, so you'll notice a change in sound quality, but hopefully, with my birthday coming up (Sept 9th), I'll be able to replace it.

**Text:** [Legendary Lovers; Your Hand In Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344304)

**Author/Reader:** Tenoko1

**Length:** 21-23mins

**Warnings for the British version:** Volunteer Narrator is _not_ a professional actor, and _is_ an American attempting an English accent. At the end of the file there is a sudden revert back to Southern accent plus swearing. I ain't even sorry.

**Summary:** Missing scene. Crowley had, Aziraphale noticed, sunk further into his seat by increments, but in a way that left him nearly slumped against Aziraphale’s side.

And, oh, neither side would have liked that, at all.

But, then again, what did it matter?

**British Accent files:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1ddbaoffeb57yb1/GO_Legendary_Lovers_%2528Tenoko1%2529_mp3.zip/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f767ava0f11i0k1/GO_Legendary_Lovers_%2528Tenoko1%2529_m4b.zip/file)

**American Accent Files:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2eiwfk44gw9ctih/GO_Legendary_Lovers_%255BAmerican_Accent%255D_mp3.zip/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1std7ynvpp2qj0b/GO_Legendary_Lovers%253B_Your_Hand_In_Mine__Tenoko1%253B_American_accent_m4b.zip/file)


End file.
